Claire
by Lady-Rosha
Summary: Sam springt nach Chicago ins Jahr 1999 und trifft dort auf Gary und seine Tochter Claire, die ... wer wissen will wie's weiter geht, muss einfach die Geschichte lesen fg
1. Claire

Halli Hallo an alle, Dies ist die erste Fanfiction von Quentum Leap meiner Freundin dragonfly, also seid nett *ggg*. Wir nehmen gerne Kritik, Anregungen etc. entgegen. Ach bevor ich's noch vergesse: die Charaktere gehören mir leider nicht verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Jetzt aber Schluss mit mir und dafür zur Story Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
  
1. Kapitel - Die fremden Männer  
  
Sam sprang. Er fühlte einen starken Sog, der ihn unaufhaltsam zu seiner nächsten Mission brachte; in das nächste Jahr, in dem er einen Fehler der Geschichte korrigieren sollte. Nach einem winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde war alles vorbei. Er hatte wieder einmal die Gestalt einer anderen Person angenommen, um irgendeinen schrecklichen Fehler zu verhindern.  
  
Erstaunt blickte er sich in der überfüllten Pausenhalle um. Dutzende von Jugendlichen standen in Gruppen zusammen, redeten und lachten miteinander. Offensichtlich befand er sich in einer Schule.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte umher und er versuchte dahinter zu kommen wo genau er hier war. Ganz in seiner Nähe bemerkte er ein Mädchen, das ihn seltsam musterte. Sie war schlank, ungefähr 1,70 Meter groß und hatte langes, braunes Haar, das sie zu einem schlichten Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Ihre blauen Augen verwirrten ihn. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab. Wenn er richtig vermutete und er ein Lehrer war, durfte er sich nicht von schönen Augen verwirren lassen.  
  
"Mr. Baker, könnten Sie uns vielleicht noch einmal erklären wann man das Passé composé und das Imparfait benutzen muss? Wir haben es noch nicht so ganz verstanden."  
  
Jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, drehte Sam sich um. Vor ihm standen zwei Mädchen, die ihn schmachtend anblickten. Fiebernd überlegte er was er jetzt antworten sollte.  
  
Es war ihm klar, dass es sich beim Passé composé und beim Imparfait um zwei französische Zeiten handelte. Und obwohl er in seiner Schulzeit auch Französisch gehabt hatte und er diese Sprache eigentlich exzellent beherrschte, wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht einfallen, was der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Zeiten war. Verdammter Schweizer-Käse Effekt!  
  
Da kam ihm eine Idee wie er diese beiden ihn anhimmelnden Mädchen am Besten abwimmeln konnte. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen jetzt nicht erklären, wann man welche Zeit anwendet. Ich... äh... habe nämlich etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen." Als er die enttäuschten Gesichter sah, fügte er schnell hinzu: "Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich es nächste Stunde noch einmal erläutern werde. Einverstanden?" Die beiden nickten und trotteten davon.  
  
Aufatmend stieg Sam die Treppe in die erste Etage hinauf. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er das Lehrerzimmer und steuerte erleichtert darauf zu. Hier war er hoffentlich erst einmal vor den Fragen der Schüler sicher. Als er eintrat, wäre er fast mit einem anderen Lehrer zusammengestoßen, der gerade dabei war das Lehrerzimmer zu verlassen.  
  
"He, Steve. Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du hättest heute unten Aufsicht!" meinte dieser erstaunt.  
  
"Hab ich ja auch," erwiderte Sam. "aber ich... äh... bekam plötzlich Durst und jetzt will ich eben eine Tasse Kaffee trinken."  
  
"Ach so." murmelte der andere Lehrer zerstreut und eilte Richtung Treppe.  
  
Sam ging in die Nische des Lehrerzimmers, die zur Küche umfunktioniert war. Zu seiner Freude stellte er fest, dass noch Kaffee in der Kanne war, die auf der Ablage stand. Heißer Kaffee. Er öffnete den Schrank und holte eine Tasse heraus. Gerade als Sam sich Kaffee in die Tasse schenkte, er schien Al.  
  
"Hallo, Sam." begrüßte er seinen langjährigen Freund.  
  
Erschrocken blickte Sam hoch und goß sich prompt heißen Kaffee über die Hand. "Ahhhhh...!! Verdammt Al, ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gehört." fluchte Sam und hielt die schmerzende Hand unter kaltes, fließendes Wasser.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Sam. Ich musste mir vorher unbedingt die Schule ansehen. Hier gibt es wirklich ein paar süße Mädchen mit niedlichen, kleinen..."  
  
"Al! Kannst du eigentlich an nichts anderes denken?" meinte Sam vorwurfsvoll. "ich dachte deine Ehe mit Beth wäre wunderbar."  
  
"Das ist sie ja auch." bestätigte Al und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarre. "Aber man darf doch wohl noch gucken, oder?"  
  
Sam verdrehte die Augen und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.  
  
"Sam, manchmal glaube ich, dass du ziemlich prüde bist." sagte Al leicht verärgert.  
  
"Mein Gott, Al! Ich schlafe grundsätzlich nur mit Frauen, die mir etwas bedeuten." rechtfertigte Sam sich. "Ist das denn so schlimm? Und überhaupt könntest du mir endlich sagen in wen ich dieses Mal gesprungen bin?" fügte er leiser hinzu, da er bemerkte wie ihn eine der älteren Lehrerinnen verständnislos über den Rand ihrer Brille anblickte. Grinsend winkte er ihr zu, woraufhin sie sich kopfschüttelnd abwandte und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.  
  
Al stieß einen ämusierten Laut aus, bevor er seine Handsteuerung für Ziggi aus seinem roten Jackett holte und begann die vielen bunten Knöpfe zu drücken. "Also, dein Name ist Steve Baker." begann er. "Du bist 29 Jahre alt und unterrichtest an der John F. Kennedy Highschool in Chicago Französisch und Musik. Übrigens heute haben wir den 12. Juni 1999.  
  
"Was?! Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Ich bin also über den Zeitpunkt hinausgesprungen, an dem ich gestartet bin! Demnach bin ich irgendwo zwischen der damaligen Gegenwart und der Zukunft! Mein Gott, vielleicht dauert es jetzt nicht mehr lange und ich komme wieder nach Hause, Al!" Sam war ganz aufgeregt wegen dieser Tatsache und trank hastig den Rest des Kaffees aus, bevor er fragte: Weiß Ziggi schon warum ich hier bin?"  
  
Al drückte einige Knöpfe und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, irgendetwas... nein... irgendjemand stört Ziggi bei den Ermittlungen. Hmm... Am besten geh ich mal und überprüfe was da los ist."  
  
"Nein, warte eben, Al! Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wen ich alles wann und wo unterrichten soll." meinte Sam und schaute Al bittend an.  
  
"Also gut, Sam. Jetzt hast du erst einmal eine Freistunde und dann hast du die Seniors in Französisch. Ich werde rechtzeitig wieder da sein und dir bei den Namen der Schüler helfen. Übrigens wenn du wissen willst welche Klassen du heute noch unterrichten musst, dann schau einfach in der Aktentasche nach. Da müsste eine Liste drin liegen, auf der alles draufsteht. So und jetzt geh ich, um noch ein paar neue Informationen einzuholen und deine... äh... These zu prüfen. Bis später." sagte Al und verschwand durch die Tüt der Hologrammkammer.  
  
Neugierig trat Sam aus der Nische heraus und suchte einen Platz auf dem eine einsame Aktentasche lag. Nachdem er fündig geworden war, durchstöberte er die Tasche und fand außer der Liste noch Fränzösisch- und Musikbücher. Er klappte eins der Französischbücher auf und fand - Steve sei Dank - einen Zettel mit Notizen. Aufmerksam begann er alles zu studieren und sich auf die Stunde vorzubereiten.  
  
Claire seufzte traurig. Manchmal ist das Leben wirklich ungerecht, dachte sie resigniert. Sie saß im Sprachlabor und wartete wie alle anderen Schüler auch auf Mr. Baker. Ihre beste Freundin Lauren war ganz vertieft in einen Roman und schien ihre Umgebung gar nicht wahrzunehemn.  
  
Claire seufzte noch einmal. Sie dachte an Mr. Baker und daran wie gut er aussah. Aber wieso musste ein so süßer Typ wie Steve Baker auch ausgerechnet Lehrer werden? Ihr war selbstverständlich klar, dass es nie eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und ihr geben würde. Und dennoch...  
  
Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als das allgemeine Gemurmel verstummte und die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
  
Doch der Mann, der im nächsten Moment den Raum betrat, war nicht Mr. Baker. Aber wer war er dann? Und wieso kam da noch ein Mann herein?  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er hatte in der großen Pause auf der Treppe gestanden.  
  
Verwirrt stieß sie Lauren mit dem Ellbogen an. Diese blickte stirnrunzelnd von ihrem Roman auf.  
  
"Was gibt's?" fragte sie leise, denn auch sie hatte den Lehrer bemerkt.  
  
"weißt du was diese beiden fremden Männer hier wollen und wo Mr. Baker ist?" wollte Claire wissen.  
  
Lauren schaute sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. "Bist du etwa blind?! Er steht doch da vorne! und außer ihm sind keine anderen Männer anwesend."  
  
Sie verstaute den Roman in ihrer Tasche und blickte dann interessiert nach vorne. Dort stand Sam mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er hatte unter den Schülern das Mädchen mit den wunderschönen, blauen Augen entdeckt und ihr verwirrter Blick hatte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Al stand neben ihm und rauchte Zigarre.  
  
"Sam, fang schon an. Du musst sie begrüßen." meinte er mit einem aufmunternden Blick.  
  
Also fing Sam an. "Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs. Bitte schlagen Sie Seite 44 auf. Alex, fangen Sie bitte an zu übersetzen."  
  
Und Alex, ein blonder Junge mit Brille begann zu übersetzen. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Nach einer Weile erlöste Sam ihn und nahm jemand anderen dran. Al sagte ihm vorher den Namen des Schülers bzw. der Schülerin. Und so ging es weiter bis der Text fertig übersetzt war.  
  
Als nächstes musste Sam etwas zur Grammatikwiederholung an die Tafel schreiben. Während er das tat und die Schüler alles mehr oder weniger brav abschrieben, winkte er Al unauffällig zu sich. "Wer ist das Mädchen mit den auffallend blauen Augen und dem schlichten Pferdeschwanz?" zischte er ihm leise zu.  
  
Dieser drehte sich um und starrte eine Weile das Mädchen an, das Sam meinte. "Ähmm... Ihr Name ist Claire Hobson. Sie ist 17 Jahre alt und wohnt über dem McGintys. Das ist eine Bar ganz in der Nähe. Ihr Vater ist der schon beinahe berühmte Gary Hobson. Jedenfalls ist er hier in Chicago sehr bekannt. Er hat schon etlichen Menschen das Lebn gerettet." berichtete Al dann.  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Sam zu Claire, die ihm von allen Schülern am nächsten war, und erschrak, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn fragend ansah. Hatte sie etwa etwas von der Unterhaltung mit AL mitbekommen? Aber das war doch unmöglich! Er war ein Hologramm und niemand außer Sam konnte ihn sehen. Oder doch? War es möglich, dass dieses Mädchen ihn und Al sah? Immerhin konnten das auch Tiere, kleine Kinder und Verrückte. Doch Claire war sicherlich nicht verrückt. Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Und das sie noch ein Kind war, stand außer Frage...  
  
"Mr. baker? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte jemand.  
  
Erschrocken drehte Sam sich um. "Äh... ja. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken. So und jetzt lassen Sie uns mit dem Unterricht fortfahren."  
  
Er wiederholte noch einmal das Passé composé und das Imparfait, weil unter seinen Schülern auch die beiden Mädhcne von der Treppe waren, die ihn wieder die ganze Stunde über mit schmachtenden Blicken bedachten, so wie eigentlich fast alle anderen Mädchen auch.  
  
Aus diesem Grund war er unendlich erleichtert, als es klingelte. Schnell nahm er seine Unterlagen und floh förmlich Richtung Lehrerzimmer, bevor ihn irgendjemand noch aufhalten konnte.  
  
Claire unterdessen packte verwirrt ihre Sachen zusammen. Woher wusste dieser Mann mit der Zigarre soviel von ihr und ihrem Vater? Und warum wollte dieser Sam soviel über sie wissen? Sie war doch nichts besonderes. Aber die Frage, die sie am meisten beschäftigte, war: Wieso sah niemand außer ihr die beiden?  
  
Grübelnd stieg sie die Treppe hinunter und folgte den anderen automatisch zum Physiksaal. Am besten musste sie die beiden direkt damit konfrontieren, dass sie über den falschen Steve Bescheid wusste. Aber wo? In der Schule war es äußerst ungünstig. Da waren viel zu viele andere neugierige Ohren.  
  
Doch plötzlich wusste sie wo sie ungestört mit den beiden sprechen konnte. Wenn dieser Kerl sich als Steve Baker ausgab, musste er logischerweise auch in dessen Haus wohnen. Also würde sie heute Nachmittag einfach dort hingehen.  
  
Zufrieden mit ihrem Entschluss widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Lehrer, der in diesem Moment den Raum betrat. Doch da durchfuhr sie ein neuer Gedanke. Hoffentlich wussten die beiden nichts von der Zeitung!!  
  
Die Schule war zuende uns Sam ließ sich total fertig in die weichen Ledersitze von Steve Bakers grünem Ford sinken. Al saß natürlich neben ihm.  
  
"Weiß Ziggi schon wieso ich hier bin?" wollte Sam gereizt wissen, während er den Wagen startete.  
  
"Nein, Ziggi hat immer noch keine Ahnung. Diese eine Person stört ihn andauernd bei den Ermittlungen. Leider wissen wir nicht, wer es ist. Ansonsten hätten wir schon entsprechende Maßnahmen getroffen." gab Al ärgerlich von sich und drückte wieder einmal auf die Handsteuerung von Ziggi ein.  
  
"Könnt ihr euch nicht ein wenig beeilen? Ich würde diesen Zeitsprung gerne hinter mich bringen. Es ist verdammt anstrengend ein Lehrer zusein. Übrigens wo wohnt dieser Steve überhaupt?" meinte Sam genervt, als er sich in den Verkehr eingereiht hatte.  
  
Eine Weile tippte Al schweigend auf der Handsteuerung herum. "Ähm... Nächste Straße links, dann die dritte rechts, Haus Nummer 21."  
  
"Vielen Dank." erwiderte Sam zynisch.  
  
"Verdammt Sam. Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?" wollte Al erstaunt wissen. "Du bist schon die ganze Zeit über so komisch."  
  
"Entschuldige bitte, Al. Ich bin nur so genervt wegen diesem schrecklichen Beruf, den dieser Steve hat. Ein Lehrer zu sein, ist viel anstrengender als ich gedacht habe. Diese Jugendlichen! Die meisten von denen hören nocht nicht einmal zu, wenn man etwas Wichtiges erklärt. Und dann stören sie auch noch dauernd den Unterricht durch ihre Privatgespräche!" sagte Sam verärgert.  
  
"Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du meinst. Aber so sind Jugendliche nun einmal. Sie denken nur daran Spß zu haben und sehen die Schule als ein notwendiges Übel an, das sie durchstehen müssen."  
  
"Ja, das stimmt. Aber mir sind zum Glück auch Schüler aufgefallen, die mir zuhören und wirklich etwas lernen wollen."  
  
"Wie zum Beispiel Claire Hobson?" schlug Al schmunzelnd vor.  
  
"Ja, genau. Und jetzt hör endlich auf zu grinsen." drohte Sam, während er in die Einfahrt des von Al beschriebenen Hauses einbog. Erschöpft stieg er aus. Das Haus, das er erblickte. war ein Meisterwerk der modernen Architektur. Die Fenster waren riesig und ließen viel Licht ins Haus. Das Dach hatte nicht die typische Form, sondern lief oben an einem Punkt spitz zusammen. Und dann die Farbe! Das Haus war außen in einem knalligem Blau gestrichen, während das Dach mit schwarzen, metallic-glänzenden Schindeln bedeckt war.  
  
Staunend ging er näher an das Haus heran und griff dabei instinktiv in seine Jackentasche, um den Haustürschlüssel hervorzuholen. Tatsächlich förderte er ein Schlüsselbund zutage. Genervt probierte er einen Schlüssel nach dem anderen aus, bis er endlich den Richtigen fand. Und natürlich war der Richtige, der letzte den er ins Scloß steckte.  
  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer betrat er schließlich das Haus. Sofort kamen ihm zwei miauende Katzen entgegen. die erfreut um seine Beine strichen. Sam nahm sich Zeit, um sich die beiden genauer anzusehen. Die eine war kohlrabenschwarz mit einem weißen Lätzchen vorne und schneeweißen Tatzen und die andere hatte ein grau-weiß getigertes Fell. Er leiß beide an seinen Händen schnuppern, bevor er sie hinter den Ohren kraulte. Schnurrend ließen sie es geschehen.  
  
"Na, ihr beiden Hübschen. Ihr seid wohl hungrig?" meinte er lächelnd und machte sich prompt auf den Weg um die Küche zu suchen. Nachdem er beide mit ausreichend Katzenfutter versorgt hatte, ließ er sich in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer sinken.  
  
"Mein Gott, Al. Ich bin vielleicht erledigt! Ich glaube heute werde ich meinem restlichen Tag nur noch in diesem Sessel verbringen."  
  
"Tut mir leid, Sam. Aber dein Arbeitstag ist noch lange nicht zuende. Du musst noch ein paar Musikarbeiten korrigieren und den Unterricht für morgen vorbereiten. Vergiss nicht, du bist ein Lehrer. Und die haben nicht, so wie die meisten glauben, Schluß, wenn die Schule aus ist. Nein! Dann kommt erst der aufwendigste Teil!" meinte Al mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Stöhnend erhob Sam sich wieder und ging ins Arbeitszimmer. "Al?" fragte er, während er sich auf den Stuhl sinken ließ. "Wennich hier sovile Arbeit leiste, dann solltest du das auch tun. Geh zurück und sieh zu, dass du herausfindest wieso ich hier bin. Finde die Person, die die Ermittlungen stört und ergreife die entsprechenden Massnahmen. Lange werde ich diesem Job als Lehrer nämlich nicht gewachsen sein. Das weiß ich jetzt schon."  
  
Al sagte, ohne irgendein Murren: "Geht klar, Sam. Ich komme wieder, sobald ich irgendetwas Neues weiß." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür zur Hologrammkammer und war kurz darauf verschwunden.  
  
Seufzend machte Sam sich daran, die Musikarbeiten zu korrigieren. Er hoffte, dass das nicht allzuviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.  
  
Claire stieg aus der Hochbahn aus, eilte die Stufen zur Staße hinunter, überquerte diese dann und schon war sie zuhause angelangt. Sie betrat die Bar, grüßte im Vorbeigehen Stammgäste und bahnte sich einen Weg zum Büro ihres Vaters, in der Hoffnung ihn anzutreffen. Sie hatte Glück. Nachdem sie angeklopft hatte, hörte sie seine tiefe Stimme "Herein" sagen. Ohne Zögern betrat sie das Zimmer.  
  
Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, brachte sie augenblicklich zum Lachen. Nicht nur ihr Vater befand sich in dem kleinen Raum. Oh nein! Um ihn herum standen alle Leute, die sie genau so sehr liebte wie ihn: Ihre Mutter Erica, ihr Halbbruder Henry, Garys bester, aber auch leicht verrückter Freund Chuck mit seiner Frau Evelyn und Marissa, eine gemeinsame Freundin von ihren Eltern, die zwar blind, aber ein wahrer Engel war, wenn es ums zuhören bei Problemen ging, mit ihrem Mann Charles. Und alle blickten erstaunt zur Tür, in deren Rahmen sie stand und krampfhaft einen weiteren Lachanfall zu unterdrücken versuchte.  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und die anderen sich weder bewegt noch etwas gesagt hatten, bemerkte sie: "Hallo Leute. Was macht ihr denn alle hier? Ich sage euch, dass sieht wirklich zum Totlachen aus wie ihr da herumsteht und mich anstarrt als wäre ich ein Marsmännchen."  
  
Endlich löste sich die Starre und die kleine Gruppe verteilte sich ein wenig mehr im Raum.  
  
Gary, der trotz seiner 48 Jahre immer noch ein überaus attraktiver Mann war, schaute seine Tochter lächelnd an und meinte dann: "Hallo Claire. Wie war es in der Schule?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Was soll denn diese Frage? Du weißt doch, dass ich immer gut in der Schule zurechtkomme und gerne hingehe."  
  
Da sah sie wie er versuchte etwas unauffällig hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden zu lassen und sie verstand ungefähr was los war. "Verstehe. Ich bin in einem ungünstigen Moment gekommen. Wie es aussieht heckt ihr gerade etwas aus, von dem ich nichts wissen darf. Okay, wenn es geheim ist, dann will ich auch nicht weiter fragen worum es geht. Ich bin hier hergekommen, weil ich mit dir reden wollte, Dad. Aber wenn es wichtig ist, was ihr hier macht, dann kann ich auch noch eine Weile warten. Ich bin oben in meinem Zimmer, okay?" sagte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln und verließ dann das Büro.  
  
Ein Seufzen der Erleichterung ging durch das Zimmer, nachdem sie fort war.  
  
"Glaubst du sie weiß, dass wir gerade ihren Geburtstag geplant haben?" wollte Chuck von Gary wissen.  
  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Woher soll sie das auch wissen? Ich wette, sie ahnt nicht einmal, was wir bezüglich ihres Geburtstages vorhaben."  
  
"Hoffentlich bleibt das auch so." meinte Erica und blickte Henry augenzwinkernd an.  
  
Dieser schaute mit gespielter Entrüstung zu ihr und beteuerte dann zum Vergnügen aller anderen: Aber Mom, wieso siehst du mich denn so an? Ich würde niemals etwas verraten!!"  
  
"Aber sicher doch, mein Schatz! Das weiß ich!" erwiderte Erica und blickte ihren Sohn unschuldig an, der daraufhin genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
  
Diese ganze Szene hatte bei den anderen für viel Heiterkeit gesorgt. Schmunzelnd holte Gary den Notizblock wieder hervor, den Claire offensichtlich, trotz all seiner Bemühungen ihn zu verbergen, entdeckt hatte, denn sonst wäre sie nicht so schnell gegangen.  
  
Seine Tochter war schon etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie besaß einen scharfen Verstand und Gary fragte sich, was sie wohl später einmal werden würde. Auf jeden Fall hoffte er, dass nicht sie es war, die eines Tages, wenn er nicht mehr war, die Zeitung übernehmen musste.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Evelyn einen weiteren Vorschlag für ein Geschenk machte, das sie vorhatten Claire alle gemeinsam zu schenken.  
  
"Ein Auto?!" fragte er erstaunt.  
  
"Aber ja, Gary. Sie hat doch jetzt schon seit einem Jahr ihren Führerschein und ich finde, dass ein Auto zum 18. Geburtstag das ideale Geschenk ist." erklärte Evelyn.  
  
Chuck blickte seine hinreißende Frau lächelnd an. "Gleich wirst du sagen, dass die meisten Deutschen ihren Kindern zur Volljährigkeit ein Auto schenken, nicht wahr, Liebes?"  
  
Alle wussten, dass Evelyn keine geborenen Amerikanerin war, sondern vor 20 Jahren aus Deutschland emigriert war. Und Chuck liebte es seine Frau regelmäßig mit ihrer Herkunft aufzuziehen.  
  
Mit funkelnden Augen schaute sie ihren Mann an. "Na und? Das war auf jeden Fall vor 20 Jharen der Fall und ich glaube, dass es heute zumindest in wohlhabenden Familien immer noch so ist. Außerdem solltest du mal an unsere eigene Tochter denken. Wer hat ihr wohl ihr Traumauto zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag vor zwei MOnaten geschenkt? Ich war es bestimmt nicht!!"  
  
Bei dieser spitzen Bemerkung errötete Chuck leicht und die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte seiner Frau ins Ohr: "Das wirst du bezahlen, Darling. Sobald wir allein sind, werde ich mich auf meine Art und Weise rächen."  
  
"Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon, Liebling." hauchte sie zurück und schaute ihn mit ihren grünen Augen keck an.  
  
Die beiden waren jetzt schon 19 Jahre glücklich verheiratet, fast genauso lange wie Gary und Erica. Beide Ehepaare waren gut miteinander befreundet und beide hatten auch nur jeweils auch nur ein Tochter. Von daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Claire und Lauren die besten Freundinnen waren.  
  
"Also ich finde, dass ist eine fantastische Idee, Evelyn." meinte Marissa und auch Charles nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Marissa. Wenigstens du hältst zu mir, wenn es schon mein Mann nicht tut." Diese Bemerkung brachte ihr einen entrüsteten Blick von Chuck ein.  
  
"Wenn du das glaubst." sagte er schmollend und wandte sich dann an seinen Freund. "Was hältst du denn davon, Gary?"  
  
"Das ist eine wirklich hervorragende Idee. Ähm... ihr seid doch alle bereit einen Anteil der Kosten zu übernehmen, oder?"  
  
Alle nickten. Jeder liebte Claire auf seine Art und Weise und jeder wollte sie glücklich machen. Nach dieser Abstimmung ging die Planung weiter.  
  
Ende des 1. Kapitels  
  
Puh! Endlich ist das 1. Kapitel komplett abgetippt! Hat ganz schön viele Freistunden gekostet. Aber was tut man nicht alles für anderen Quantum Leap und Allein gegen die Zukunft Fans. *gg* Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir eure Meinungen, Ideen usw. doch einfach. Freue mich über eure Zuschriften! Seid ruhig ganz offen! Nur so kann ich meine Geschichte auch wirklich verbessern!  
  
Viele Grüße von Lady_Rosha & dragonfly 


	2. Claire2

So da bin ich wieder. @Verena: Danke, dass du dich erbarmt hast, mir und damit natürlich auch dragonfly eine Review zu schreiben. Du willst ne Fortsetzung??? Da will ich nicht Nein sagen *ggg*  
  
Und hier kommt endlich der Anfang des 2. Kapitels!!  
  
Viel Spaß  
  
2. Kapitel - Ein Plan und seine Ausführung  
  
Unterdessen saß Claire oben in ihrem Zimmer und beendete gerade ihre Hausaufgaben. Das tat sie immer sofort, wenn sie aus der Schule nach Hause kam, weil sie hasste Dinge unnötig aufzuschieben. Gerade als sie sich entspannt zurücklehnte, klingelte ihr Handy.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
"Hi, Claire. Hier ist Lauren."  
  
"Hi. Was gibt es?"  
  
"Du weißt nicht zufällig wo meine Eltern sind, oder?" fragte Lauren.  
  
Lächelnd meinte Claire: Doch, das weiß ich ganz genau. Wie der Zufall so will, halten sie sich unten im Büro meines Vaters auf und hecken irgendetwas aus, von dem ich nichts wissen darf. Du weißt nicht zufällig worum es sich handelt, oder?"  
  
"Nein, bedauerlicherweise, weiß ich das nicht."  
  
"Schade." Claire spielte die Enttäuschte, was Lauren zum lachen brachte.  
  
"Mensch, Claire! Hör auf! Du wirst eines Tages noch dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ich vor Lachen sterbe!"  
  
Nun musste auch Claire lachen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass man sich wirklich totlachen kann. Und wenn es dir tatsächlich passieren sollte, dann wird man dich wenigstens immer in Erinnerung behalten und alle Welt wird dich kennen. Dann wirst du nämlich im Guiness Buch der Rekorde stehen, als 'Lauren Fishman - Das Mädchen, das vor Lachen starb'!" Diese Bemerkung brachte Lauren wieder zum Kichern.  
  
"Aber jetz mal wieder zurück zur Realität. Hast du wirklich nur angerufen, weil du wissen wolltest wo deine Eltern sind?"  
  
"Nun ja. Eigentlich wollte ich dir noch erzählen, dass ich heute ein... ein Date mit George Watson habe. Ich bin schon so wahnsinnig aufgeregt!"  
  
"Mein Gott, Lauren, das ist ja toll! Er hat dich wirklich nach einem Date gefragt?"  
  
"Ja, das hat er. Ich bin so glücklich, Claire!" Dann fügte sie zögernd hinzu: "Meinst du, dass er mich... mag?"  
  
"Klar. Sonst hätte er dich doch gar nicht erst nach einem Date gefragt. Und überhaupt hast du denn noch nie bemerkt wie er dich förmlich mit Blicken verschlingt, wenn er dich auf dem Flur sieht? Er scheint richtig vernarrt in dich zu sein!"  
  
Lauren gab einen überraschten Schrei von sich. "Wirklich? Das ist super! Weißt du, ich glaube nämlich, ich hab ich in ihn... verliebt."  
  
"Willkommen im Club. Wobei ich immer noch nicht so genau weiß, ob die Gefühle, die ich für Steve Baker empfinde wirklich Liebe sind." bemerkte Claire sarkastisch.  
  
"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich wette, du wirst früh genug erfahren, was für Gefühle du für ihn hegst."  
  
"ja, da hast du wohl recht." seufzte Claire. Doch dann wollte sie neugierig wissen: "Und? Wo wird deine Verabredung heute stattfinden?"  
  
"Wir gehen ins Kino und sehen uns diesen neuen Film mit Mel Gibson an."  
  
"Also, ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß."  
  
"Vielen Dank. Wenn du willst ruf ich dich heute abend nochmal an und erzähle dir alles."  
  
"Gerne. Machs gut."  
  
"Ciao."  
  
Claire stellte ihr Handy aus und legte es auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Wie jedes Mal war sie fasziniert von dem Bild, das sich ihr bot. Zwischen zwei Hochhäusern sah sie einen Teil des Lake Michigan und des Parkes, der ihn umgab. Wenn sie sich einsam fühlte, stellte sie sich immer vor, dass sie mit Steve dort unten am Rand des Sees spazieren gehen würde.  
  
Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab. Es war sinnlos solch unrealistischen Illusionen nachzuzhängen. Sie würden ja doch niemals wahr werden.  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte unwillkürlich durch ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte ein ungewöhnlich großes Zimmer, ausgestattet mit allem, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein Computer mit Internetanschluß. Links vom Schreibtisch befand sich ihr Bett direkt beim Fenster, so dass sie nachts mit viel Glück einen Blick auf den Sternenhimmel erhaschen konnte. Gegenüber vom Bett war eine gemütliche kleine Sitzecke eingerichtet worden: Ein Sofa, ein Sessel, ein kleiner Couchtisch und ein Fernseher luden zum Entspannen ein. Wenn man nicht fernsehen wollte, konnte man natürlich auch Musik mit der Anlage hören. Über dem Sofa hing ein Regal auf dem Claire ihre CD's und Kassetten gestapelt hatte. Ihr riesiger Kleiderschrank stand ungefähr dem Schreibtisch gegenüber. In der Ecke neben dem Schreibtisch stand ein gigantisches Bücherregal, das bis unter die Decke reichte und mit Büchern, die Claire tatsächlich alle gelesen hatte, vollgestopft war. Man konnte dort einfach alles mögliche finden von Diana Gabaldon über Johanna Lindsey zu Einstein und Newton. Es war wahrlich ein beeindruckendes Zimmer und sie liebte es innig.  
  
In dem Moment klopfte es an ihre Tür. Sie lächelte und vermutete, dass es ihr Vater war.  
  
"Herein." rief sie und behielt recht, als Gary de Raum betrat.  
  
"Also, Kleines. Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?" fragte er ohne Umschweife und setzte sich in ihren Sessel.  
  
Claire warf einen kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick aus dem Fenster bevor sie antwortete. "Naja. Weißt du, heute in der Schule ist mir etwas Seltsames passiert. Wahrscheinlich hältst du mich für verrückt, wenn ich dir das erzähle, aber ich habe heute zwei merkwürdige Männer gesehen, die eine Menge über dich und mich wußten."  
  
"Das allein ist doch nicht sonderlich komisch." meinte Gary und sah seine Tochter stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
"Ich weiß. Doch jetzt kommt das Sonderbare. Der eine Mann hat so getan, als wäre er mein Französischlehrer Mr. Baker und niemand hat es bemerkt. Außerdem konnten die anderen den anderen Mann nicht sehen. Lauren dachte ich spinne, als ich ihr davon erzählt habe. Du musst mir glauben, dass..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, da Gary sie besorgt ansah. "Sag mal, Claire. Du bist doch nicht etwa krank, oder? Ich meine, dass was du mir gerade erzählt hast ist ein Scherz, nicht wahr?"  
  
Einen Moment lang starrte Claire ihren Vater verblüfft an, dann meinte sie resigniert: "Natürlich bin ich nicht krank. Da du mir eh nicht glaubst, kann ich ja zugeben, dass ich dich reinlegen wollte, weil ich das noch einmal machen wollte, bevor ich richtig erwachsen bin." Bei diesen Worten brachte sie ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.  
  
Gary schien in seiner Erleichterung zu übersehen, dass die Worte, die sie gesagt hatte, gelogen waren. Er stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. "Du weißt ja du kannst mit allen Problemen zu mir oder deiner Mum kommen. Wir hören dir auf jeden Fall zu und versuchen dir so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir nicht noch einmal so einen Schrecken einjagen würdest. Ja?"  
  
"Mhm." murmelte sie in sein Hemd, bevor sie sich langsam von ihm löste. "Tut mir leid, Dad. Meine Idee war noch nicht mal besonders originell. Bitte sag keinem etwas davon. Auch Mum nicht, okay?"  
  
Gary nickte zustimmend und verließ dann ihr Zimmer, nachdem er einen prüfenden Blick in seine Zeitung geworfen hatte. Claire wusste ganz genau, was er jetzt wieder tun würde. Und sie war stolz auf ihn. Doch auch sie hatte jetzt etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen.  
  
Auch wenn sie enttäuscht darüber war, dass ihr Vater die Geschichte nicht glaubte und sie als schlechten Scherz aufgefasst hatte, hatte sie noch lange nicht vor die ganze Sache einfach zu vergessen.  
  
Sie musste sich eben allein darum kümmern, herauszufinden wer die beiden Männer waren, was sie wollten und ob sie von der Zeitung wussten. Darüber hinaus wurde sie von dem unwiderstehlichen Drang getrieben, Steve zu finden. Entweder hielten ihn die Männer in seinem eigenen Haus gefangen oder...  
  
Sie schloß entsetzt die Augen. Nein, sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass Steve eventuell nicht mehr lebte. So schlimm hatten die Männer nun auch wieder nicht ausgesehen und einen Mord traute sie ihnen deshalb nicht zu. Außerdem warum sollten sie ihn umbringen? Hoffentlich ließ sie ihre Menschenkenntnis diesmal nicht im Stich. Aber sie konnte nicht einfach so dort auftauchen ohne jeglichen Plan. Es war wohl weitaus besser, wenn sie erst einmal die Lage auskundschaften würde, bevor sie beide zur Rede stellte. Nur wie sollte sie das anstellen?  
  
Grübelnd setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da hatte sie eine fast wahnwitzige Idee konzipiert, die sie auch in die Tat umzusetzen gedachte.  
  
Sie tauschte hastig ihre lässige Schlaghose gegen eine engsitzende Jeans aus und ersetzte die schlichte Bluse durch ein gutsitzendes, fliederfarbenes Oberteil. Danach griff sie zu ihrem Make-up, tuschte sich die Wimpern mit Mascara und trug einen Lippenstift auf, dessen Farbe sich kaum von der ihrer Lippen unterschied. Als letztes nur noch die Haare. Am besten trug sie sie offen. Das ließ ihre Gesichtszüge weicher wirken. Nachdem sie mit kräftigen Zügen ihr Haar durchgekämmt hatte, glänzte es wie schimmernde Seide und Claire war vollkommen zufrieden mit ihrer Aufmachung.  
  
Hastig griff sie noch nach ihrer Jeansjacke, die ihr Outfit abrundete. Dann flog sie förmlich die Treppen hinunter, übersah Chuck, der unten stand und lief direkt in ihn hinein.  
  
"Hoppla! Du bist heute aber stürmisch, Claire!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Chuck. Ich habe es eilig."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung. Sag mal, weißt du zufällig wo Lauren ist? Zu Hause geht sie nicht ans Telefon."  
  
"Hat sie es dir noch nicht erzählt? Sie hat heute ein Date. Toll nicht?"  
  
"Ja, toll! Aber wieso erfahren Väter von so etwas immer als Letzte?" murrte Chuck.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Würdest du mich jetzt entschuldigen? Ich muss weg."  
  
"Mein Gott! Hast du heute etwa auch ein Date? Du siehst so... gestylt aus."  
  
"Ja, ich glaube man könnte mein Vorhaben so nennen. Tschüß und sag Mum und Dad bitte, dass ich so gegen neun spätestens zurück bin." Und schon eilte sie aus dem McGintys ohne auf den verwirrten Chuck zu achten, der sich fragte, ob die ganze Welt heute ein Date hatte.  
  
Claire lief schnurstracks zur Hochbahnhaltestelle und nahm die nächste Bahn Richtung Lake Michigan. Sie wusste ganz genau wo Steve wohnte, denn ihrer Meinung sollte man wissen, wo der Angebetete seine Zeit verbrachte.  
  
Während der Fahrt bereitete sie sich innerlich auf ihre Rolle vor. Sie hatte vor so zu tun, als ob sie Klavierstunden bei Steve nehmen würde. Natürlich musste sie aus diesem Grund vorher auch noch Noten kaufen, die alt und gebraucht aussahen. Zu Hause hatte sie nur Noten, die wie neu waren, da ihre Mutter auf so etwas besonderen Wert legte und all ihre Klaviernoten lagen deshalb gut verwahrt in deren Kommode.  
  
Claire ging die restliche Strecke zu Fuß und kam an einem antiquitätenähnlichen Laden vorbei, indem sie ein Notenheft von Chopins Klaviersonaten erstand. Es war schon etwas älter und sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus, doch das war genau das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Zum Glück konnte sie hervorragend Klavier spielen und wusste, dass Steve einen schönen, antiken Flügel besaß. Ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit stand also nichts im Weg.  
  
Oder doch wie sich insgeheim verbesserte. Falls Steve überhaupt keine Klavierstunden gab und der Mann mit der Zigarre das wusste, dann war ihre Glaubwürdigkeit dahin und sie musste improvisieren.  
  
Je näher sie Steve Bakers Haus kam, desto langsamer ging sie. Ihr war schon ein wenig mulmig bei dem Gedanken, was sie vorhatte. Doch sie würde es durchziehen. Sie war schließlcih eine Hobson.  
  
Energisch schritt sie die Auffahrt hoch und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das knallblaue Haus mit dem Pyramidendach. Dann drückte sie todesmutig auf die Klingel, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.  
  
Sam war immer noch dabei Musikarbeiten zu korrigieren, als es an der Tür klingelte. Erschrocken blickte er auf und erhob sich schließlich seufzend. Hoffentlich musste er sich jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchen Vertretern herumschlagen. Dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft.  
  
Doch als er die Tür öffnete, riss er erstaunt die Augen auf. Vor ihm stand kein Vertreter, sondern Claire Hobson und sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Die figurbetonende Kleidung raubte ihm schier den Atem und die Art wie ihr braunes Haar sanft ihr Gesicht umschmeichelte, stand ihr hervorragend. Und dann war da noch der Blick aus ihren saphirblauen Augen. Er war sich sicher noch nie eine so wunderschöne Frau gesehen zu haben wie sie. Sprachlos stand er da und starrte sie einfach nur an.  
  
Claire entging diese Sprachlosigkeit natürlich nicht und sie wusste nicht ob sie es komisch, beängstigend oder schmeichelnd finden sollte. Auf jeden Fall konnte sie nicht ewig einfach nur so dastehen und sich anstarren lassen. Ich habe eine Mission zu erfüllen, dachte sie und hätte beinahe gegrinst, weil das so melodramatisch klang. Aber es gelang ihr sich zusammenzureißen.  
  
Sie setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und sagte: "Guten Tag, Mr. Baker. Tut mir leid, dass ich heute ein wenig zu spät komme. Aber Sie wissen ja wie das mit dem Hochbahnverkehr ist so ist. Diese Bahnen halten sich nie an den Fahrplan."  
  
Bei ihren Worten gelang es Sam sich wieder zusammen zu nehmen und er meinte: "Macht überhaupt nichts, dass Sie zu spät sind, Claire. Kommen Sie doch rein."  
  
Sie bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln und betrat das Haus. Zum Glück entdeckte sie das Zimmer, in dem der Flügel stand, sofort. Ansonsten wäre ihre Tarnung völlig umsonst gewesen.  
  
Schnurstracks steuerte sie auf das Klavier zu und setzte sich auf den Schemel davor. Sam war ihr verwundert gefolgt und fragte sich, warum dieser Steve Claire zu sich nach Hause einlud, wenn er doch ihr Lehrer war. Als sie jeoch meinte: "Ich hatte nicht soviel Zeit das Stück zu üben, also seien Sie bitte nicht böse, wenn ich mich manchmal noch ein wenig verspiele.", wusste er, dass Steve diesem Mädchen lediglich Klavierunterricht gab.  
  
Erleichtert setzte er sich auf den zweiten Schemel neben sie und forderte sie auf zu beginnen. "Das macht doch nichts. Fangen Sie einfach an, dann merke ich schon wieviel sie geübt haben."  
  
Claire holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie zu spielen begann. Sam hörte ihr fasziniert zu. Komisch, dachte er, sie spielt wirklich gut. Es klingt gar nicht so, als hätte sie noch Klavierunterricht nötig.  
  
Misstrauisch blickte er sie von der Seite an. Sie saß da und schaute konzentriert auf die Noten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie nicht viel Zeit zum Üben gehabt hatte, dennoch klang das, was sie spielte, so, als hätte sie dieses Stück gründlich durchgespielt.  
  
Außerdem muuste er daran denken, wie sie ihn in der Schule gemustert hatte. Es war, als hätte sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal gesehen. Und dann hatte er die ganze Zeit den Eindruck gehabt, sie könne Al sehen und hören. Aber jetzt tat sie so, als wäre er wirklich Steve Baker. Was sollte das Ganze?  
  
Claire bemerkte wie der Mann neben ihr misstrauisch wurde. Durch irgendetwas musste sie sich verraten haben. Nur durch was?  
  
Sie wurde noch nervöser, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Der Mann neben ihr sah wirklich gut aus. Das war ihr heute in der Schule gar nicht aufgefallen. Er hatte wunderschöne grüne Augen und braune Haare mit einer silbernen Strähne vorne. Außerdem besaß er anders als Steve markante Gesichtszüge, die sie gegen ihren Willen faszinierend fand. Dabei sah er gar nicht so viel älter aus als Steve. Nur irgendwie... reifer.  
  
Sie verbannte ihre Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder voll und ganz aufs Klavier spielen. Schließlich hatte sie das Stück beendet und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben. Sie haben das Stück wirklich tadellos gespielt. Besser hätte selbst ich es nicht spielen können." In seinem Blick lag etwas Seltsames, dass ihr verriet, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und er genau wusste welcher es war.  
  
Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein und diesen Fehler machen! Ihr hätte von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass sie absichtlich schlecht spielen musste! Aber nein! Daran hatte sie natürlich nicht gedacht! Mist! Was sollte sie jetzt machen?  
  
"möchten Sie vielleicht eine Tasse Tee trinken, bevor ich Ihnen das neue Stück von Chopin beibringe?" fragte er eine Spur zu liebenswürdig.  
  
Sie nickte matt: "Gerne." Verdammt! Er hatte sie durchschaut, aufgrund einer winzigen Kleinigkeit, die sie in ihrem Plan völlig außer Acht gelassen hatte. Das hatte man nun von Spontanität!  
  
Pfeifend verschwnad Sam in der Küche. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass sie nicht Steves Klavierschülerin war. Doch wieso war sie dann hier? Na ja, das würde er später herausfinden. Jetzt musste er erst einmal beweisen, dass sie ganz genau wusste, dass er nicht Steve war, ohne sich zu verraten.  
  
Gerade als er das Teewasser aufsetzte, erschien Al.  
  
"Sam, du weißt ja gar nicht wieviel ich dir zu erzählen habe!" berichtete dieser aufgeregt. Vom Wohnzimmer erklang Klaviermusik. Verdutzt blickte er sich um: "Wer spielt denn da?"  
  
"Das ist Claire Hobson. Ich weiß nicht einmal wieso sie hier ist. Sie wollte mir weismachen, dass Sie Steve Bakers Klavierschülerin ist, aber dafür soielt sie viel zu gut Klavier."  
  
"Seltsam, dass sie hier ist. Das was ich dir erzählen wollte, hat indirekt auch mit ihr zu tun." murmelte Al nachdenklich und nahm einen langen Zug seiner Zigarre.  
  
"Wieso?" verlangte Sam verwirrt zu wissen.  
  
"Na ja. Ich weiß jetzt endlich welche Person dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Ziggi mit seinen Ermittlungen nicht weiter kommt."  
  
Er stockte und Sam sah ihn gespannt an: "Wer ist es, Al?"  
  
"Gary Hobson ist der Störfaktor."  
  
Sam schaute ihn geschockt an. "ist das dein Ernst oder treibst du einen deiner makaberen Scherze mit mir?"  
  
"Es ist mein voller ERnst. Meinst du bei soetwas würde ich scherzen? Gary Hobson ist derjenige, der unsere Ermittlungen behindert. Ich weiß nicht so genau, ob du das, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, verkraftest. Denn gewissermaßen seit ihr beide euch sehr ähnlich. Du reist in der Vergangenheit umher und veränderst die GEschichte einzelner Personen und Hobson... nun ja... Hobson bekommt eine Zeitung, in der steht, was... was am nächsten Tag passieren wird. Und dadurch verändert auch er das Leben einzelner Personen."  
  
Sam starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an.  
  
"Al, du weißt ja gar nicht wie absurd es klingt was du da erzählst! Das man in die Vergangenheit reisen kann, haben wir herausgefunden, aber jemand, der weiß was am nächsten Tag passieren wird?! Nein! Das halte ich für ausgeschlossen! Die Zukunft verändert sich doch alle paar Minuten! Durch jede Entscheidung, die wir treffen, modifizieren wir sie aufs Neue. Wie kann es da eine Zeitung geben, die verrät was geschehen wird?! Die Schlagzeilen müssten sich ja ständig ändern..."  
  
Sams Monolog wurde jäh von dem schrillen Pfeifen des Teekessels unterbrochen. Schnell stellte er ihn von der Herdplatte und goß das sprudelnde Wasser üher die beiden Teebeutel, die in zwei Tassen hingen.  
  
Zu Al gewandt meinte er dann: "wir sollten unser Gespräch besser später fortsetzen. Jetzt muss ich unbedingt herausfinden wieso Claire Hobson hier ist und ob sie uns beide sehen kann."  
  
Stirnrunzelnd schaute Al ihn an: "Und wie willst du das anstellen?"  
  
"Oh, ich habe da schon eine IIdee. Wärst du vielleicht an einem kleinem Experiment interessiert?"  
  
So das war's mit Kapitel 2. Wer mehr lesen möchte muss erst mal fleißig Reviews schreiben!!! Wir sind auch für Vorschläge offen, also wenn ihr Verbesserungen oder Ideen für die nächsten Kapitel habt, lasst es uns wissen. Tschö Lady_Rosha & dragonfly 


	3. Chapter 3

Hallöle an alle!!! Erst einmal vielen Dank an alle, die uns 'ne Review geschrieben haben *Lollis als Dankeschön verteil* Endlich haben wir es mal wieder geschafft ein neues Chapter online zu bringen (Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert ~.~') und ich verspreche, dass das nächste Chapter in naher Zukunft folgen wird o.0' @dragonfly: Deine Hieroglyphen zu entziffern, ist gar nicht so einfach!!! Viel Spaß mit der folgenden Geschichte!!!  
  
Kapitel 3 : Fragen über Fragen  
  
Claire saß unruhig am Flügel und spielte die Nocturne von Chopin rauf und runter. Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun? Dieser Sam hatte bemerkt, dass sie nicht das wahr was sie vorgab zu sein.  
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube fragte sie sich, was wohl als nächstes geschehen würde. Ob sie nicht vielleicht doch besser verschwinden sollte?  
  
Nein, das wäre feige gewesen. Und Feigheit gehörte eigentlich nicht zu ihren Charaktereigenschaften. Sie würde da bleiben und der Dinge harren die da kommen magen. Immerhin hatte sie sich selbst in diese mißliche Lage gebracht.  
  
Was hatte sie sich auch dabei gedacht, als sie diesen bescheuerten Plan ausgeheckt hatte? Ihre verfluchte Impulsivität hatte sie schon wieder einmal in eine solch verzwickte Situation manövriert.  
  
Während ihre Fantasie ihr zur Beruhigung die harmlosesten Erklärungen für diese ganze Lage vorspielte, flogen ihre Finger förmlich über die Tasten. Versunken in ihren Gedanken und der Musik, die sie spielte, merkte sie gar nicht wie Al sich hinter sie stellte.  
  
„Hallo, Claire."raunte ihr plötzlich eine Stimme ins Ohr.  
  
Sofort hörte sie zu spielen auf. Entsetzt drehte sie sich um. Das war die Stimme von diesem anderem Typen gewesen, der bei 'Steve' gewesen war. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
Al schaute verwirrt zurück. „Verdammt sie kann mich tatsächlich hören und sehen."murmelte er. Jetzt platzte Claire der Kragen. Ihre Nervosität entleerte sich in einem zornigen Wortschwall.  
  
„Natürlich kann ich Sie hören und sehen! Ich bin weder blind noch taub, falls sie das annehmen sollten. Und blöd bin ich erst recht nicht! Ich weiß zwar nicht wie Sie es angestellt haben, dass außer mir niemand anderer Sie bemerkt hat, aber eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Ihr Komplize ist eine wirklich miese Imitation Steve Bakers! Er hätte vorher mehr üben sollen bevor es ernst wird, finden Sie nicht auch? So und jetzt will ich endlich wissen, was Sie mit dem echten Steve Baker angestellt haben! Wo ist er? Antworten Sie!"  
  
Doch Al starrte sie vollkommen durcheinander an. Er hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese kleine Person fähig war sich in eine wilde Furie zu verwandeln.  
  
Und ebenso wenig hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie, als er nicht antwortete, nach ihrem Notenheft greifen und dies in ihrer Wut nach ihm werfen würde. Aber sie tat es.  
  
Das Notenheft landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem polierten Parkettboden hinter Al. Wie der Blitz kam Sam aus der Küche gelaufen und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die ohnmächtige Claire in seinen Armen aufzufangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
  
Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zur Couch, auf der er sie sanft niederlegte.  
  
„Verdammt Al! Was hast du getan? Du solltest nur herausfinden, ob sie dich haren und sehen kann und sie nicht fast zu Tode erschrecken!"verlangte er dann wütend von seinem Freund zu wissen.  
  
„Sam, ich konnte wirklich nichts dafür, glaub mir! Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie nach ihren Noten greift und sie nach mir schmeißt!" rechtfertigte Al sich.  
  
„Oh nein!"stöhnte Sam und ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel sinken. „Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht, dass sie in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, weil sie gesehen hat wie das Notenheft durch dich hindurch geflogen ist!"  
  
Verlegen zündete Al sich eine Zigarre an. „Doch, ich denke deshalb ist sie umgekippt. Sie hat es gesehen."  
  
„So ein Mist! Was soll ich ihr denn jetzt sagen? Soll ich ihr etwa erzälen, dass du ein Hologramm bist? Dann müsste ich ihr doch auch von unserem Projekt erzählen! Aber das würde sie mir doch niemals glauben!"Sam fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare.  
  
„Ich gebe dir völlig Recht, Sam."meinte Al und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarre.  
  
„Vielen Dank."ertönte es zynisch. „Und was schlägst du jetzt vor was ich tun soll?"„Keine Ahnung. Du bist doch derjenige von uns beiden, der immer eine Lösung findet."Zornig schaute Sam seinen Freund an.  
  
Da Al Sam's Blick jedoch geflissentlich mied, wanderten seine Augen unwillkürlich zu der bewußtlosen Claire. Ihr Anblick faszinierte ihn jedesmal aufs Neue. Ruhig und friedlich lag sie auf der Couch. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig unter ihren Atemzügen.  
  
Widerwillig wandte Sam sich wieder an Al. „Sag mal, Al. Warum hat sie eigentlich mit ihrem Notenheft nach dir geworfen? Soetwas macht man doch nicht so einfach ohne jeglichen Grund."  
  
„Das stimmt. Nachdem ich sie angesprochen hatte, drehte sie sich um und sah mich an, und dann begann sie plötzlich loszuschreien und wollte wissen, wo der echte Steve Baker ist. Und als ich ihr daraufhin keine Antwort gab, hat sie in ihrer Wut das Notenheft nach mir geworfen."antwortete Al mit einem Schulterzucken.  
  
„Dann hatte ich also Recht und sie kann mich auch sehen. Allerdings ist es eine andere Frage, ob das nun gut oder schlecht zu bewerten ist. Aber wieso kann sie uns beide überhaupt sehen?"  
  
„Ich denke diese Frage läßt sich ganz leicht beantworten. Ich muß nur zurück und Ziggi arbeiten lassen. Danach..."  
  
Weiter kam Al jedoch nicht, denn Sam schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn und meinte: „Das ist die Idee! Wenn du nicht mehr da bist, dann hat sie, wenn sie wieder zu sich kommt, keine Gelegenheit erneut etwas nach dir zu werfen. Dann kann ich ihr versuchen einzureden, dass sie sich nur eingebildet hat, dass das Notenheft durch dich hindurch geflogen ist. Na was hältst du davon?"  
  
„Gute Idee. Am besten verabschiede ich mich dann mal, denn Äh.... sie ist schon dabei wieder zu sich zu kommen. Viel Glück."Al drückte auf ein paar der bunten Knöpfe seiner Handsteuerung und ging durch die blaue Tür, die sich hinter ihm öffnete.  
  
Sam drehte sich um und sah wie Claire die Augen öffnete. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um bis ihr Blick an Sam hängen blieb. Was war passiert? War sie etwa ohnmächtig geworden?  
  
Da fiel ihr wieder ein was sie vor wenigen Momenten gesehen hatte. Ihr Notenheft war durch den anderen Mann hindurch geflogen. Aber das war völlig unmöglich! Obwohl...  
  
„Ist Ihr Freund ein Hologramm?"  
  
„Wie bitte?"Sam blickte sie erschrocken an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie darauf kommen würde. Sie sah gar nicht so aus wie jemand, der von solch physikalischen Dingen eine Ahnung hatte. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er konnte ihr nichts von dem Projekt erzählen! Sie würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben.  
  
Claire richtete sich auf und erwiderte seinen Blick resolut. „Kommen Sie, Sie wissen ganz genau wovon ich rede. Ihr Freund ist ein Hologramm, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sam gab sich geschlagen. Wenigstens das konnte er ihr erzählen.  
  
„Ja, das ist er. Aber was mich interessieren würde, wie sind Sie darauf gekommen?"„Das war eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Kein Gegenstand kännte durch einen Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut fliegen. Die Naturgesetze lassen das nicht zu. Da ich mich sehr für Physik interessiere und ich erst kürzlich etwas über Hologramme gelesen habe, kam mir in den Sinn, dass Ihr Freund eins sein könnte. Und Sie haben mir bestätigt, dass ich recht hatte."Zufrieden damit, dass sie recht hatte, lächelte sie.  
  
Sam fand ihr Lächeln einfach atemberaubend.  
  
„Möchten Sie vielleicht eine Tasse Tee trinken? Ich war gerade dabei welchen zu machen, als Sie in Ohnmacht fielen. Sie erinnern sich?"  
  
Zögernd meinte sie: „Ich trinke erst eine Tasse Tee mit Ihnen, wenn ich weiß wer Sie sind und was mit Steve Baker passiert ist."  
  
Erneut durchfuhr der Schreck Sams Glieder. Was sollte er ihr bloß darauf antworten? Bei ihrem scharfem Verstand würde sie ihn in Windeseile durchschaut haben.  
  
Moment mal!  
  
Er war doch auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sein Verstand war schärfer als ihrer. Immerhin hatte er das Projekt Quantensprung auf die Beine gestellt und verwirklicht. Wieso glaubte er also ihr unterlegen zu sein?  
  
Außerdem meinte er, dass er irgendwann einmal den Nobelpreis gewonnen hatte. Doch da war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.  
  
Da ihm aber auf die Schnelle nichts Brillantes einfiel blieb er vorerst bei der Wahrheit.  
  
„Mein Name ist Samuel Beckett. Es tut mir Leid Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen was mit Steve Baker geschehen ist. Auf jeden Fall geht es ihm gut. Das müssen Sie mir glauben."  
  
Er stand auf und ging in die Küche um den fertigen Tee zu holen. Claire blieb sitzen und fragte sich was hier gespielt wurde. Es erschien ihr alles ein wenig mysteriös zu sein. Dieser Mann verheimlichte ihr doch irgendetwas. Jetzt mußte sie nur noch herausfinden was.  
  
Ein sanftes Schnurren riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte zu der schwarzen Katze, die um ihre Beine strich und sie beugte sich hinunter um sie zu streicheln. Das schlaue Tier sah dies als eine Aufforderung an und sprang ihr auf den Schoß, wo sie es sich behaglich schnurrend bequem machte. Lächelnd kraulte Claire sie hinter den Ohren.  
  
In dem Moment kam Sam mit einem Tablett aus der Küche zurück. Er stellte es auf den Tisch und reichte ihr eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee, den er eben nochmal neu aufgebrüht hatte, weil der andere kalt geworden war. Dann ließ er sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel sinken.  
  
„Mr. Beckett..."  
  
Sogleich hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Sie brauchen gar nicht erst zu fragen. Ich werde Ihnen auf keine Ihrer Fragen eine Antwort geben. Es geht nicht. Das müssen Sie verstehen."  
  
„Sie müssen mich auch verstehen. Mein Lehrer ist verschwunden und ich bin die einzige, die das bemerkt. Es ist mir ein Rätsel wieso niemand anderes Sie oder Ihren Freund sehen kann. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht! Wie machen Sie das bloß?"Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an.  
  
Sam ignorierte ihren flehenden Blick und sagte: „Hören Sie. Ich kann Sie gut verstehen. Aber ich kann Ihnen wirklich absolut nichts sagen. Das müssen Sie akzeptieren!"  
  
Claire seufzte und trank ihren Tee. Es war Orange Spice Tee, einer von ihren Lieblingssorten. Das warme Getränk floß angenehm durch ihre Kehle und die innere Anspannung, die sie die ganze Zeit über schon verspürt hatte, löste sich langsam auf.  
  
„Also gut. Ich werde Ihnen vorerst keine Frage mehr stellen, die mit Ihnen, Ihrem Freund und dieser ganzen merkwürdigen Sache zu tun hat. Sie werden eine Weile Steve Baker spielen und ich werde so tun als ob Sie er wären."  
  
Sam schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, das ihr die Knie schwach werden ließ. Er sah einfach Überwältigend aus, wenn er lächelte, stellte sie verwirrt fest.  
  
„Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen eines Tages alles erzählen werde. Doch jetzt müssen Sie mir eine Frage beantworten: Wieso sind Sie hier hergekommen?"  
  
„Ich wollte wissen was mit Mr. Baker passiert ist. Es... es war reine Neugierde."  
  
Sie errötete unter seinem forschenden Blick. Da verstand er: „Ach so ist das. Sie schwärmen für ihn."  
  
Das Rot ihrer Wangen wurde um noch eine Nuance dunkler. Verlegen widmete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Katze auf ihrem Schoß, holte schließlich einmal tief Luft und meinte dann: „Ich finde es ist nichts dabei, wenn man in seinen Lehrer verknallt ist. Das ist doch ganz normal unter Schülern. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, das ich nicht die Einzige bin, die in ihm mehr sieht als einen Lehrer."  
  
Bei ihren Worten mußte Sam wieder an die zwei Mädchen auf der Treppe denken, die ihn schmachtend angesehen hatten. Ganz zu schweigen von all den anderen Mädchen, die er an diesem Tag unterrichtet hatte! Dieser Steve musste ja aussehen wie... Tom Cruis?!?  
  
„Ja, ich schließe mich Ihrer Meinung an. Es ist wirklich nichts dabei, wenn man in seinen Lehrer verknallt ist. Ich war 15 und in meine Klavierlehrerin verliebt. Sie hieß Nicole und ich hielt sie für die schönste Frau auf der ganzen Welt."  
  
Überrascht sah Claire ihn an. Er war einmal in der gleichen Lage gewesen wie sie. Einfach unglaublich! Sein großer Schwarm war seine Klavierlehrerin gewesen. Naja, das war geringfügig etwas anderes als in seinen Französischlehrer verschoßen zu sein. Apropos Steve! Wenn sie es sich ehrlich eingestand hatte sie seit sie hier bei Sam war kaum noch an ihren angeblich so geliebten Steve gedacht. Sie interessierte sich im Augenblick nur für Sam.  
  
Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte sie. Am besten verschwand sie so schnell wie möglich von hier. Hastig sprang sie auf, was der Katze auf ihrem Schoß gar nicht gefiel. Beleidigt trollte sie sich von dannen.  
  
„Ich muß gehen. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie gestört habe."entschuldigte sie sich rasch.  
  
Bevor Sam noch etwas sagen konnte, eilte sie auch schon Richtung Tür. Schnell sprang er auf und rannte ihr nach. Er fasste sie am Arm und hielt sie zurück, bevor sie die Tür öffnen konnte, um zu gehen.  
  
Bei seiner Berührung lief Claire eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und zögernd blickte sie ihn an. Was hatte er denn jetzt vor? Doch dann sah sie seinen bittenden Blick. „Können wir uns noch einmal privat treffen? Ich hatte gehofft endlich mal wieder mit jemanden über Physik reden zu können."  
  
Erstaunt meinte sie: „Sie wollen sich mit mir über Physik unterhalten?"  
  
„Ja. Warum nicht?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Darüber muß ich erst einmal nachdenken. Geben Sie mir ein wenig Bedenkzeit, ja?"  
  
Und ehe er sich versah hatte sie sich losgerissen und war zur Tür hinausgeschlüpft. Seufzend schloß er sie hinter ihr und ging ins Badezimmer um sich im Spiegel anzublicken. Er wollte wissen wie der Mann aussah in den die reizende Claire verknallt war.  
  
Als er das Spiegelbild erblickte, wußte er das er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Steve Baker besaß tatsächlich ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Tom Cruise. Ein Gefühl des Bedauerns kroch in ihm hoch.  
  
Ob Claire richtig in Steve verliebt war oder einfach nur für ihn schwärmte? Vielleicht sollte er Al mal Ziggi wegen dieser Sache befragen lassen. Eventuell würde er dann interessante Ergebnisse erhalten.  
  
Wo steckte Al denn eigentlich? Er würde zu gerne wissen warum Claire auch ihn sah. Das war wirklich seltsam. Es grenzte an das Unmögliche.  
  
Zudem hatte Al immer noch kein Wort darüber verlauten lassen, ob seine These wegen des Sprunges in die vergangene Gegenwart zutreffend war. Wenn sie tatsächlich stimmte, dann war nicht auszuschließen, dass er in naher Zukunft endlich wieder nach Hause in seine eigene Zeit, sein eigenes Leben springen würde. Und das wünschte er sich sehnsüchtig. 


End file.
